(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact zoom lens system for still cameras having a large zoom ratio from the wide position to the teleposition.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The range of focal length most widely adopted for interchangeable lens systems for still cameras is 35 mm to 100 mm when converted to 35 mm format film size. Therefore, there ia a high demand for a zoom lens system which covers the above-mentioned range of focal lengths. In other words, there is a high demand in the market for a compact zoom lens system having the zoom ratio of 2.8 and range of field angle 2.omega.=62.degree..about.24.degree. and arranged to be small in size and light in weight.
This kind of known zoom lens systems are disclosed in Japanese published unexamined patent application Nos. 30855/79, 156912/80 and 48607/81. However, these zoom lens systems are not compact enough because the diameter of front lens is large and overall length is somewhat long.